My Version Of Burned
by Laciie Stark
Summary: Watt happens after Zoey falls, wat becomes of Kalona? mainly in Zoey and Stevie Rae POV
1. Chapter 1

Stevie Rae POV

Stevie Rae paced up and down she hadn't heard from Zoey in over two days, why? didnt Zoey want to update Stevie rae on what had happened?  
Its probily because your a lieing two faced best friend-she thought angrily

no Zoey would understand she new about keeping secrets she had to shes the only reason tht I still have my hummanity. Okai im going to call her ask her if shes okay. but wat do i say

Hey Zoey im just wonderin if your okaii cause im going mad and may also lose my hummanity if you stop beliveing in mee ohh i also just imprinted with a raven mocker and not just any it rephiam kalonas favorite...

of cause not shed just say hi and ask her wat had happened, okaii deep breaths.  
Beeeep Beeep.....Ring Ring Ring

"Hello" it wasnt Zoeys voice but a deep voice tht seemed to be to hoarse to speak "Hello...."  
"Ohhh hey Stark is umm Zoey there i need to speak with her if thats okaii.." Stevie Rae always felt awkward talkin to Stark well he did shoot her...her thought was interupted

" Zzz...oey cant speak at the moment..." he seemed to stutter over her name, then Stevie Rae felt it the unsettiling feeling tht something was wrong tht only came from her goddess

"Stark wats wrong wheres Zoey.." then the weiredist thing Stevie Rae had ever heard happened and considering what had happened to her it had to be big.  
Stark began to cry there was some shuffling and Aphrodite was on the phone

"Stevie Rae, Zzz..oey fell when Kalona killed Heath Stark cuddnt get to her in time and shhe fellll,,, all her marks are gone and shheess baerly breathing wee dont no what wats happening and Arrow Boy wont movee her..."

stevi Rae cuddnt speak why Zoey? what did she do? all Stevie Rae new was that she needed to get to venice and fast.."Aphrodite im coming dnt say i cnt i am im brining Dallas i coming now tell every one she needs her circle bye!"

Zoey POV.  
eveything was soo black i cuddnt see i cuddnt feel then the brightest light id ever seen blocked my vision,, out of the light the most beautiful figure came into view she was surrounded by peace and lovee then i realised who it was,

"Nxy's!" i exclamied

" yes Zoeybird, now listen to mee you need to return to your body there are still many evils to fight and secrets to uncover."

" wuddnt it just be easier for you to tell me??" i alredy new the answer...

"i choose to give you free will soo you can lead your own life and make your own choices, now before i leave i have something to tell you,, your greatest secret to uncover is the most powerful bond anyone can have but to uncover the truth you must listen to your heart.. you must let go of your past to make way for your future keep those close to you who you know you can trust, and those who you cant let them go befor they can hurt you good by u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya..." and with that she left me in the darkness with my own thoughts...

so i did as she sed i thought about my friends and how much i had hurt them, i thought about Heath and how we first met and our fisrt real kiss and how i would never feel his strong arms around my waist and i would never taste his sweet blood again and with that thought i broke down i cudd feel mmy heart shattering all over again once i pulled myself together, i thought about Stevie Rae and how much i whised she was here with me and what she cudd possibly be hidding and for the millionth time i whised we were back at the House of Night and are only problem was dealing with bitchy Aphrodite and if Erik liked me or not, then i thought about Stark and as soon as i thought his name i began feeling hatred towards myself, hurt, loss and most of all failure to protect my High Priestess, then i realised that they wernt my feelings gthey were Starks concentrating harder words began slipping through the invisible cracks...

"Zoey if you can hear me please wake up, i need you more than anyone thinks i cant live without you....Listen zoey i lovee you, if i lose you i'll lose myself as well and i dont mean the monster i mean the part you gave mee my heart and soul the part you made come alive..." after that his words faded and i started to think about when i first met Stark and wait WHATTTT?????????? he loves mee why? all i doo is hurt the people i love and cause everyone piain wait wat lovee?  
OH MY GODDESS i loveed Stark. Then every thing became clear i cud feel strong arms around my waist and my head was resting on something hard and there was someone holding my hand whoever it was was talking and her words were becoming clear

"Hey Stark we need to move her to the infirmary, look i no you dont believe tht she gunnas live an be okaii, but well i do and look none of us want to lose her.." Aphrodite drifted of,wait stark didnt think that i was alive....That must be why he told me he loved me he thouhgt he was going to lose mee...

"Aphroditte i do not think shes dead her soul is shattered and..and i dnt no if it can be fixed i want to help but i dnt want to leave her!" Stark sounded sooo strong but i knew if he cudd he wudd break down right there at his worrds i cudd hear sniffles and i knew that it was the Twins, jack and Damien i wondered if Sstevie Rae knew yet then Darius' voice broke through my inner babble in..

"Sweetheart, Stark is greiving his High Priestess and needs time alone, we will wait for you in the infirmary until you feel you can move but remember the sun will be up soon and we need you in good health for when Zoey returns to us we have unfinished buisness." i felt Aphrodite let go and whisper "please,,Please be okaii,we need you Zoey there s still some major evil to fight!" and with that she left.

At that moment i heard something that i swear Stark never said out loud " Come on stark let her go you can do it.." i felt a little losening of his grip and then it was back twice as hard " no,,no i cant do it sorry Zoey i lovee you and i never want to let you go your my life, heart and soul and i dont care wat anyone says im never letting go.." at that moment my heart lifted and i swear i was glowing, then Starks next words could have killed me if i hadnt alredy been in that place i couldnt stand it any longer Starks pain caused mee pain and i wouldnt let him thik liike that a worls without Stark seemed impossible, his head was resting on mine and if i shifted just to the side i could reach up and kiss him, so thats excatly wat i did wen my lips touched his my soul exploded all i new was Stark and the way my lips mathched his. wen we were done we were both gasping for air "Hey" i sed in a weak voice and stared straight into Starks eyes my warriors eyes, my soul mates eyes....wait wat back up soul mate?? Of corse how could i have been so blind from the first time we met we connected at a soul deep level. I swear i must have been grinning like a fool cause Stark lifted his head back and laughed the laugh was filled with such joy, lovee, passion and and happiness Damien, The Twins and Jack all stopped sniffling to look up Aphrodite and Darius all turned round to see him as soon as they saw me they ran back screaming myname.

Stark helped me up and every one took tturns in giving me giant huggs and saying that it was good to have me back thankfully Darius helped me from being smushed by my best friends by saying " i think Zoey may need some rest she has been through a lot and needs her sleep to help us with wat we have to face." he gave me a welcome back smile and took Aphrodites hand she gave me one last hug and walked away the twins, jack and damienall folowed persuit. that just left me and stark.

i turned and looked him in the eyes he was smiling down at me i swear he hadnt taken his eyes of me since i first woke up " thank you goddess, thanks for bringing her back to mee" wait did Stark say that out loud i was just about to ask him wen he spoke for the first time.

"Come on you look like your gunna pass out on me." he took my hand and we walk back to the rooms and for the first time in months i felt well happy!

Stevie Rae POV.  
The plane ride to venice seemed to take forever all i wanted to do was get to Zoey i needed to talk to her make sure she was okaii, i looked over to Dallas he was fast asleep and his snores were really starting to comfort me very fastly and reluctantly i fell asleep.

I was woken up by Dallas whispering in my ear tht we had landed as soon as he mentioned tht i would see Zoey i shot up like lightening grabbed his hand and literally flew of the plane. the boat ride didnt take as long as was quite peaceful but i was glad wen we docked on the island.

As soon as we were on land again i flew right to were i was told i would find Zoey i ran straight round the corner and paused right in that spot she was walking hand in hand with Stark she froze too and mouthed "Stevie Rae, Ohh My GoDDess" then i cuddnt take it any longer i bloted straught for her!

Stark POV.  
Mee and Zoey were walkin hand in hand back to her room i was just about to suggest that we stop to get her something to eat and possibly tell her everything i felt for her wen she paused literaly froze in that one spot, i was about to ask her wat was the danger and what shocked her soo much she felt like she would explode but then i saw her she was frozen too just starin at Zoey guess she'd already gotten the news i was about to start walking again wen Stevie Rae bolted straight for us well Zoey.

Zoey POV.. Stevie Rae was bolting straight for me i barley noticed that she was being flanked by Dallas, but then Stevie Rae hit me and i mean hard my hand fell from Starks and around my best friend in the whole world and i cuddnt believe that she was here.

"Stevie Rae what are you doing here??" i sed close to tears,, she had a look of hurt in her eyes then i re-phased my question " not that im not glad your here i mean now my whole families here!!" Then i cuddnt hold back the dam that thretened to overflow and i looked up into my bestfriends eyes and i swear i saw a pink tinged tear fall from her eye.

"Well i heard bout what happened to ya'll and came rushing over your my sis Z i wanted to make sure you were okaii." her awnser caught me of gaurd only then did i realise that Stark was standing awkwardly next to me and Dallas nxt to Stevie Rae she noticed to and we both steppd back laffin in our mans arms.

"Stark can you plese show Dallas to his room is it okaii if he shares with you?" i looked up to meet Stark eyes i gave him an encouraging smile and he gave me one back.

"okaii, Come on Dallas its this way." Strak gave me a quick kiss leaving me feeling light headed gave me his cocky smile i loved soo much and went of into the night.

"So Stevie Rae you wanna be roomies again i have soo much to tell you??" i took less than two seconds for Stevie rae's answer.

" hell yess!!" Stevie Rae exclaimed and gave me another bear tight hugg.

laughing we walked of together to our room, Goddess i loveed Stevie Rae!

when we got back to our room i got a shower and waited for Stevie rae to finish up goddess i had had a long day then we both climbed into bed i had soo much to tell her about me and stark seeing the goddess what she sed and seeing heath. i was just about to tell her wen i realised that i had no idea how to start she looked over at me and like always new someting was up "you no you can tell me anything."

" yeah i do but first i need to call Aphrodite,," i picked up my phone and dialled her number she answered on the third ring..

"hello"

"heyy can you please come round i have somethin i need to tell you and Stevie rae?"

"yeah sure i'll be right over"

"k bye" then she hung up. it took her less than five minutes to get to my room and wen she knocked i jumpted straight up to let her in, she took one look at me and sed

"okaii wat happened between you and Arrow boy now??" i loved how she new me soo well so i simply sed

" i needed to talk to you and Stevie rae so get in here now!" she side stepped round me and went to sit on my bed completly un aware of Stevie rae sitting opposite her.

"soo wen r u goin to call you bumkin bff??"

"umm Aprodite shes right there" i pointed to the other bed and heard her shocked in take of breath so she really hadnt noticed??

Stevie rae stopped my thoughts "hey it bout time ya'll noticed me your bout as clever as a rodio clown on university challange??" before Aphrodite cudd make her witty comeback i laffed and sat next to Stevie rae on the bed.

"i didnt call you hear to fight i called cause i have somethin i need your help with." i gave them a serious look and they both mumbled there apologies "well okaii here it goes whilst i was well asleep.." i didnt like the thought of dying and then returning to my body"..Nyx came to me and told me that i had to wake up because there was still evil to fight and secrets to uncover well actually she sed 'your greatest secret to uncover is the most powerful bond anyone can have but to uncover the truth you must listen to your heart' i had no idea wat it ment but wen she left i did just that i sat there and thoght about every one i cared about and as soon as i thought Starks name i heard his voice in my head but i swear he never sed a word out loud,, and whilst i sat ther listening it suddenly clikcked into place..."

"WATTTTT???" they both sed toghter

"i realised that well were soul mates!" i sed simply i cudd tell by the expressions on there face that they thought i was crazy hell maybe i was but i didnt care cause i had the best warrior in the world and my bff had flown half way around the world to see me!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own the House of Night or any of the characters :( But this story is all mine!! :)  
Please read and review!! :P Anywho i wont keep you... :D**

* * *

**Stark POV...**

Lieing on my bed i was thinking about Zoey and all that i needed to tell her how much i loved her and how much she meant to me, Goddess i was becoming such  
a wimp then i started to concentrate harder, they wern't my feelings they were Zoey's but who cud she need to tell my heart suddenly felt like it weighed 100  
pounds. Zoey loveed someone and it wasn't me why should that bother me? I was about to concentrate even harder so i could find out who it was when Dallas came  
out of the bathroom.

"heyy, urmm is it okaii if i call Stevie Rae i needed to ask her sumthing??"

"Yes sure im gunna go to bed anyway long day, You know wat happened to Zoey and all.." i drifted off i was babbling again, i got into bed and stared at the celing. I had to tell Zoey how i felt it might be my only chance to see if she felt the same way too, maybe she did maybe i was the pereson that she loveed...that thought was cut short by Dallas  
on the phone..

"Heyy Steviie Rae you okaii i just wanted to..ohhh ohh oh okaii.." Dallas fell silent and listened.

I lept of the bed "What what is it??.."

**Zoey POV...**

"Thats insane you cant just no your soul mates..." Aphrodite was the first to break the silence Stevie Rae was just starring at me like id gone insane,

"Yeah i have to agree with miss perfect over there" Stevie Rae finally sed pointing to Aphrodite.

" Im gunna take that as a compliment, and any way back to Zoey re-wind give us the whole story"

So i took a deep breath and told them everything about from the first time me and Stark met and how i felt, to wen i was "unconciouss" and wat i heard him say  
and how it made my soul leap fiftyfeet into the air. When i was finished they were both stunned into silence i looked over at Stevie Rae she looked so happy, i smiled back at her and she winked i then looked to Aphrodite who was still staring into space. Well at least one of them believed me.

"Zoey thats amazing i cant believe it you have to tell him you have to go.." Stevie Rae was cut short by her phone she took one look and immediatley answered  
it "hey Dallas yeah im fine but im in the middle of something with Zoey **NO** do not tell Stark please just trust me Zoey," she gave me a sharp look and  
continued, "will be round there shortly to talk to Stark but its a surprise so dont say a word wen she gets there you need to leave i'll be with her so you  
can come back here with me, okaii got it?" I heard Dallas mumble his yeah okaii bye love you, awww i'd have to ask her about that later. Then he was gone and Stevie Rae was dragging me towards the door.

**Stark POV...**

Dallas hung up the phone and laid on his bed like i hadn't sed a word i was staring at him wen he finally looked up at mee saw me staring and took a deep breath he sed  
"Ohh yeah Stevie Rae sed that her and Zoey were having a girl talk and then she started describing to me wat she'd sed then wat Zoey had sed i didnt  
want ot know so i sed bye and hung up" he looked soo truthful so why did it sound like he was talkin bull??

I was about to ask him wat really happened wen there was a knock at the door i looked up to see Dallas alredy there he stepped outside for wat seemed  
like 2 secoonds sed "cyya Stark talk to you later." I was about to ask him why he was acting so wiered wen i heard voices coming from outside i cud hear  
Stevie Rae and Ohh My Goddess Zoey she'd come Wat did i say? How did i do it? And why was i having such a fitt over it?? Just then Zoey came in actually  
it looked like she was pushed. She looked up at me and mumbled..

"Hey.."

* * *

**Sorry i no its Short but i promise more tomorrow  
Lovee Ya'll and remember Review!!  
**

**Laciie xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coursework, revision and mums who needs them! lmaoo  
Hope youu enjoy my story remember its mt first post soo be nice..**

* * *

Zoey POV..

Stevie Rae had literally carried me to Starks room as she ran with me i had to admit she was strong we were outside Stark and Dallas' room when i decided to  
chicken out yes Stark had said he loved me but what if i told him and he thought i was wierd and ran away, Stevie rae knocked and i started to hyperventalate **(Don't know how to spell it)  
**Wat did i say? How did i say it? Ohhh no!! Stevie Rae looked down at me just as Dallas appeared at the door he stepped out closed the Door whilst Stevie Rae  
told him wat to say then he Stepped back inside said bye and was back out in 2 seconds. If i new Stark i new he would be sat there impatiently how long before  
he came out to look who it was,on that thought Stevie rae turned on me.

" Zoey get in there and tell him cause i swear to Goddess if you dont i will!!" i was about to say that i would tomorrow when she pushed me into the room i  
looked around and saw Stark staring at me "hey.." great wat was that? Goddess he was still looking at me, i managed to move my feet enough to shuffle to  
the bed and plop down he still hadnt sed anything so i began just as he did i paused and he went on.

"Zoey wats wrong, your feeling way to nervous come here and sit with me.." he held out his hands and as he did i atomaticaly moved on to his lap he sighed  
like he'd doubted i would and as soon as i sat down i relaxed took a deep breath and began to say what id been forced here to say.

"Stark listen i came here tonight to talk to you.." here he interupted me

"Wait and i thought you came all the way over to stare at my awsome body all night?" he did do mock shock pretty well and he was sounding like his cocky self  
and i had to admit he did look good in his plain white t-shirt and grey tracky bottoms, wait im being side tracked so i began again.

I hit Starks chest and said "uuggh your impossible and no i didnt come to stare at you all night i told you i needed to talk to you, we didnt get time earlier what  
with Stevie rae showing up and well you know me well being "unconcsiess"," here i stopped to stare into Starks eyes he looked so sad hell i really had scared  
him then i continued looking into his eyes "well whislt i was well you no i saw heath in the otherworld he told me i didnt belong and that i needed to go then  
i passed out and when i woke up it was dark i saw a bright light and Nyx appered she said 'your greatest secret to uncover is the most powerful bond  
anyone can have but to uncover the truth you must listen to your heart' so i did just that i thought about all of my friends and Heath then i thought about  
you and.." i paused again to look at him hed been soo quiet through all of this he was just staring at me.

"it's okaii you can go on im listening you can tell me anything" he looked so sure so i sent a silent prayer to Nyx _PLease let him feel the same way i dont want  
to break his heart, and pleasse let this be the secret you meant!!_

" well okay so i thought about you and when we first met and then i heard you say something,," i paused and he nodded his head to continue " i heard you say that you loved me," i stopped again wen i heard him take a sharp intake of breath Well theres no going back now i thought so i rushed on " and then i realsied that i loved you to and that the secret the Goddess mentioned was that you needed to now not that i loved you but that we were soul mates." i said tht last words carefully not wanting him to have a heart attack but as soon as i said them i felt a wave of relief wash over me, so i looked up from the floor into Starks eyes he was staring past me and as soon as he felt my gaze he looked up, and with what looked like a victory smile he tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me closer with no more time to think about wat was happening Stark was kissing me and with everything he had i felt pain, loss, seperation,and most dominant lovee i felt all his emotions in that one kiss and soo i kissed him back harder with more force unil we were lying on the bed i pulled away gasping for air but he didnt break he carried on running a stream of kisses all down my neck and back up to my ear he paused her and whispered,

" i lovee you!!" he said those three words with soo much passion i felt like my heart would explode so i kissed him one more time looked him straight in the eyes and said " i lovee you!" then i burried my head in his chest where i could feel him chuckling he kissed the top of my head and then without breaking our position pulled the quilt from under him over us. i looked up at him with a puzzled expresion he laughed back at me and kissed my forehead and laid my head back on his chest with no more distractions i closed my eyes and felt the whole days weariness take over me and just before i driffted of i heard stark say,

"sleep well my Lady," he kissed my head once more and whispered "lovee you sleep well" then with a sigh turned swithched off the bed side lamp so we were in darkness. i lifted my head searching he new what i wanted and kissed me back before i fell asleep safe and sound in my warior/soul mates arms.

* * *

**Sorry i no its Short but i promise more tomorrow  
Lovee Ya'll and remember Review!!  
**

**Laciie xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Stevie Rae POV...

Zoey had been gone all night soo i asumed she had told Stark and they were snuggled up in bed all happy, yeah i have to admitt i was happy for her she deserves some happiness in her mixed up life. So how come everytime i thought about her and Stark i envied them how come Zoey can have all this shit happen to her and then find happiness jist like that, Stevie Rae looked over to Dallas and all her dispear went away she had to tell him but she didnt know how or wen she had to talk to Zoey about it, at that thought her anger took over she had been thriugh more shit than Zoey and her life was falling aprt at the seems. Just then Dallas jumpt and mumbled somethin that sounded like ' No mama i dont wanna feed the pigs today' Stevie Rae couldnt hold back her giggles at that moment there was a knock at the door Stevi Rae jumped soo high she almost hit the roof. With her heart hammering hard against her chest Stevie Rae opened the door to a very frazzeled Aphrodite her hair was deflated and her eyes were ringed with brusises and her white were red Stevie rae didnt need to be smart to guess Aphrodite had just had a vision with no more thought Stevie Rae pulled her into the room and went over to Dallas she bent down to whisper in ihis ear " Hey Dallas i need to talk to Aphrodite can you go get us some breakfast ill meet you in the hall thing wen i can kay?" he nodded his head slipped on his shoes and walked from the room as soon as he was gone Stevie Rae turned on Aphrodite "Why havent you told Zoey? Won't she want to know?" I fierd the questions at her and saw her tear up completly taken a back Stevie Rae went and sat next to Aphrodite she put her arm around her and theen asked " Do you want to talk about it?" she looked up with sad filled eyes and nodded, that took me completly by surprise "well okay start with why ya'll didnt tell Zoey?" she took a deep breath and started,

"Okay so i went to talk to her and when i got to her door i stopped cause i thought that if wat i saw was true then you should be the first to know,"she agve me a quick smile and continued " yeah i no bet you didnt see that coming," then she gave a humerous laugh " so then i came here."

I blinked in shock then asked "So what did you see in your vision?" i gulped i knew it was bad and was going to be about me i took a deep breath when she continued.

"Well when it started i was in a field filled with flowers, but i wasn't me the vision was from someone elses perspective then i heard someone approching i turned to see you coming but you looked different then you started talking well yelling actually 'So i finally find you, been avoiding me?' your eyes were glowing red and next thing i new i was pleading 'Stevie Rae listen calm down take a breath we can sort things out it'll be okay.' at that moment you changed every thing about your persona, your stance changed into something less human and more ferral then you started shouting in a voice less than human ' OKay, how is it going to be okay? You did this' you pointed at your forehead where your crimson mark had gone black and i mean soul less black 'This is your fault, you took it away from me everything! If you hadn't come i would have been fine but NOOO you stayed now look at what happened, so your going to pay.  
'With the earth i rid thee,  
to rest for all eternity,  
ground benath open up to his eternal wound take him beneath be is awaiting tomb!' As you said the words the ground were i was stood opened up and i fell i hit the ground i couldn't see the sky above me all i could hear was your terrible laugh then it hit me all the anger, pain, loss and love soo much love i could feel my heart exploding then i woke up screaming as the ground closed over and trapped me there forever."

I couldnt breathe all i could do was sit and stare at Aphrodite she had a tear at the corner of her eye she blinked and quickly wiped her hand across her cheek to rid the traitor tear. At that i began to thaw i could blink, then breathe and finally talk " Who do you think the other person was in the umm vision?"

Her answer was atomatic as if she had already thought it over " I think it could have been Kalona i mean he did need your blood to be freed and then when he came your life did turn around i mean Zoey wasn't with you as much and you did nearly die again and when he stayed so did Neferet which could be why your mark changed maybe she did something to you?" She looked up at me with hopeful eyes and for the first time in my life i wanted to believe what Aphrodite was saying i wanted it to be as simple as that but deep down i knew it was worse, and that scared me who could be worse than Kalona and Neferet but then i knew the answer anyone worse than Kalona and Nefertet would be someone i cared about and that the one person who had me worried since the time i arrived was Zoey and that if i hurt her i would hurt myself. I looked up and saw Aphrodites hopeful gaze and i new i needed to lie to her until i could be sure.  
"Yeah i think your right." She let out a gust of air only then did i realise shed been holding her breath, i gave ger a little smile " I think that you should go tell Zoey." She gave another weak nod and got up but before she left she turned round,

" Thanks for listening and if it makes you feel any better i dont think that your going to turn out bad weell make this okay Zoey won't give up on you," Well i didnt expect that from Aphrodite but then she gave me her best sneer and continued " And i f you ever tell any of the 'Nerd Herd about whati said you going crazy will be the least of your worries!" mor elike her self she tossed her hair and twiched out of my room leaving me sat there with my mouth flapping open like a goldfish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey POV...

In my dream i was sat beneath a large tree the sun was setting and the light reflected of the still ocean, wow my imagination was awsome i cant believe that i thought all of this up on my own then i felt a presense i turned to see Nyx walking towards meshe had a huge grin on her face,

" Hello u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya i see you are very happy and so you should be finding your soul mate is a huge gift and i an gllad yours is someone you can trust a Hogh Priestess needs to be taken care,"  
sh gave me her 100 wott smile and i couldnt help smile back she was right i was glad Stark was my soul mate i new i could trust him and would never need to hide anything from him he was my warrior and we shared a anything and everything my mind babble was interupted y Nyx again,

"But i am here to warn you about a greater evil Kalona is going to return and you are going to have to use everything about him but remember dont be fooled by his lies and tust only the truth!" With that she left and my with her so did my dream. I woke up in Starks arms he was lightly snoring so i didnt want to wake him i slowly un tangled myself and quietly snook into the bathroom. before i jumped into the shower i caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror my face was flushed from where it had been resting on Starks chest and my face looked empty where tatoos seemed to be lost i began to feel sad more so than ever, would they ever come back? i pushed that thought aside and i slowly and reluctantly looked down at where my scar had been covered in tatoos without them it seemed uglier than ever looking down i began to cry not because all hell was brakeing lose, not because Heath was dead but because i felt as if i could never show my body to any one ever again especially Stark and here i was thinking i'd sworn of guys altogether! Feeling utterly poop i got into the shower and began to let the heat of the water relax my nerves and muscels when the water started to run cold i got out and wrapped the towel sound myself only then realising that i hadnt brought any clothes in with me, walking out of the bathroom i was caught short when i saw Stark sitting on my bed and Aphrodite on the other when they heard me come out they turned around i swear i saw Starks eyes pop , well he'd already seen me naked, that thought made me blush only then did i see Aphrodites all to perfect hair scrapped back into a messy ponytail and the whites of her eyes starting to tune into a light pink as soon as she saw me staring she gave me a sheepish smile and nodded her head.

"Aphrodite what did you see?" i got straight to the point no time for evasions it might be important!!

Stevie Rae POV..

Why did i let her go tell Zoey? Out of everyone of my friends i picked Zoey for her to tell! She'll get one of her gut feelings (that i've had way to many of for my liking) and find out that it isn't really Kalona who i banish underground. Not that i know but i really wanted to find out before Zoey maybe to prevent it. But i had to ruin it by sending 'vision girl' straight to my best friend. Oh Goddess i'm completely mad!!

Just as i was finally plucking up the courage to go to Zoey and ask her what she thought about Aphrodites vision when Dallas ran into the room he was looking frantically round the room until his eyes found mine he gave me a weak smile and began to whisper a sentance " Zoey, called a meeting with high council, said i should come get you." he held out his hand for me to take and i took it forgeting that Zoey was probaly calling this meeting to talk about Aphrodites vision. But as soon as i took his hand a wave of peace and serenity washed over me and i relaxed a little. Smiling like a loon we walked to the hall for Zoey's meeting.

Zoey POV..

I couldn't believe what Aphrodite had told me, Stevie Rae! It couldn't be true she wouldn't turn bad, and if she did why would she banish Kalona? Wouldn't she be on his side? I paused on that thought waiting, Nyxs didn't give me that feeling so i let out a long sigh, i hadn't realsied i'd been holding my breath till then. I looked nervously at Aphrodite who was staring at me waiting for me to say something. I just looked back what was there to say,then it hit mee the high council will want to know about this, about what Aphrodite saw and at the very least i had to tell them about what happened to He..Heath i mentaly stuttered over his name, and Stark who i had almost forgotten gave me a sad look that i new meant he could feel the pain it left when i said his name i gave him a smile i hope said im fine,and turned back to Aphrodite.

"I have an idea, we need to tell the High Council tell them about what Aphrodite saw and about Kalona killing Heath," i paused and remembered he was in a better place with Nyx i took a deep breath and continued "Stark go down and tell everyone to meet in the Hall get Dallas to get Stevie Rae and fast we need to do it now!" Stark gave me a worried glance i just smiled and nodded he smiled back and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone i rounded on Aphrodite,

"When you told Stevie Rae how did she react? Was she shocked or did she i dont know blow it off?" Aphrodite thought for a minute.

"She didn't say anything she was really shocked, then she asked me who she thought it was and i told her about my Kalona theory." She looked up at me a little worried, i must have a huge smile on my face,

"If Stevie Rae was shocked it means she didn't know and wasn't keeping secrets!" i smiled even wider.

"I guess your right and yeah it makes sense." Aphrodite didn't looked convinced but i shook it off Stevie rae would tell me when the time was right.

"We should get going the council does't wait you know." I stood up and wen't towards the door, "You coming?" She jumped off the bed and walked over to me

"I know you think Stevie Rae is as sweet as Apple pie, but i can tell you shes not what she used to be!" With that she walked past and down the stairs.

"I know" 


	5. Notee x

**Authors Notee: Sorry it's been wayy to long since i updated :/ but i have been majorly busy with coursework!**  
**So for you i'm gunna update later today with maybe two/three chapter cause i left it soo long and cause i Lovee Yaa xx**

**And Helloo have you read the opening chapter to Burned! :O What is with Kalona seriously...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Updating Soon Laciie x**


	6. Chapter 5

**I did actually update these the other day but my computer crashed half way through (N)  
****And it's only just been fixed (Y) Which means i can now upload them so here ya go.....**

* * *

**Zoey POV..**

Walking to the hall i felt sick, what was i going to say! What Aphrodite had said made me wonder what was really going on inside Stevie Rae's head. Maybe she knew more than she was letting us know, maybe she knew who she banished maybe she really hadn gone bad...  
My mind raced with all these question's when someone slid there arms around my waist i gave out a little squeak and i heard a low chuckle, i looked over my shoulder to see Stark.

"Did i startle you?" He said giving my a sly wink and pulling me in for a hug.

"No i just have a lot on my mind." I hoped he wouldn't see past my lie, because in truth i thoought it was Kalona playing some sick joke but no way was i going to tell him that.

"You know you can't lie to me Zoey, wwhat's wrong?" All of a sudden his voice gad gone all serious and i knew he was not Stark any ore but my oath bound warrior.

"It's really nothing Stark, just someyhing Aphrodite told me thats all." I pull away hoping to see his face and as soon as i look into his eyes i feel all the love and warmth he brings me, so i lean to kiss him when a throat clears behind me. I turn reluctant to see who interupted, but when i turn i nearly jump with guilt,

"Jesus Zoey, you just can't leave him alone!" The familiar okie twaang i love so much sounding so normal, so like before that i feel such guilt i run and hug her tight thinking how stupid i was to have thought she really had gone bad. She stumbles a little but soon regains balance, and hugs me even tighter, like she needed the comfort. I pulled away first and took her hand, then turned to Stark and held out my ohter, without missing a beat he took it at the same time Dallas took Stevie Rae's. With a smile planted firmly on my face thinking it was all going to be okay after all, and that this meeting would be a breeze i link arms with Stevie Rae and whisper to myself to calm it, i turn to start forward saying,

"We don't wanna be late wa have a bird boy to fry!" Laughing we all start toards the main hall, to hopefully put Kalona to rest!

**Stevie Rae POV...**

With me and Dallas walking hand in hand down the hall i rested my head on his shoulder loving the feeling i get when were close, i closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You okay Stevie Rae ?" Dallas' sweet voice filled my head and i knew he was truely concerned for me and that just made it that much harder to lie to him,

"Yeah i'm fine just a little tired and worried about this meeting thats all." I looked up at himtechnically the second part wasn't a lie i really am worried, i meanwhat if Kalona's there and i take his side, what if i really am bad! But looking at Dallas all that seem's impossible, but then i remember since dieing and then un-dieing i have come to belive that anything is possible and that scare's me. Like he was sensing my unease he let go of my hand and pulled me into a hug, i gladly returned it. We Stood like tht for a few more minutes before carring on down the corridor, and when we turned the corner i saw Zoey aand Stark. Feelingh mischevious i snuk up behind Zoey and cleared my throat,

"Jesus Zoey, you just cant leave him alone!" I smile to let her know i'm joking, she smiles back and steps towards me and then unexpectidely gives me a massive hug. I stumble back but soon regain my balance and hug her back even tighter knowing that even though Aphrodite has already told her about the vision Zoey musn't care, and that was enough to give me some peace of mind. Pulling away Zoey grabs my hand so i turn to take Dallas' at the same moment Zoey takes Starks. I see a smaile spread across Zoey's face and i know that everything is going to be okay. She links her arm through mine and we start forward. Then Zoey states,

"We don't wanna be late we have a bird biy to fry!" Because even though it's true doesn't make it any less funnier so laughing, together we walk towards the main hall for the meeting that might just help us or break us, but for now i couldn't care less.

* * *

Hope You Liked It, Gunna add more soon.

Lovee Ya'll Laciie  
oxoxoxox


	7. Chapter 6

**Haii Its been ages since i last updated :/ sowwi bout tht hunns but yanno i had to study for my exams x o.O grrrrr  
But i'll try update sooner and sooner x  
ENJOY....**

* * *

Zoey POV...

We stoppped short of the main hall i know Stark was telling me that i neede to go through, and that Stevie Rae was tugging me forward, and that Dallas was trying to nudge me to go telling me that it was okay and that Stevie Rae was scared to. At that i snapped, Stevie rae was scared, of what? I looked over at her curious to find out why but she just shook her head and looked through the door at where Aphrodite was looking at me with a worried expression. That's when it hit me Stevie Rae was scared of what i would think i'd been so blinded with the thought of her turning bad that i completely forgot to tell her it was okay that we'd figure it out. So i took a deep breath and moved forward and into the main hall determind to get this over with as quick as possible so we could figure out how to get rid of Kalona and get back home.

I took my seat at the front next to Stark and settled down knowing that i'd be called to speak soon. Sighing i slip further down as Neferet and Kalona enter the room with a started gasp i look at Neferet for the first time since being awakened, and what i saw didn't look good. Her marks that were once a beautiful deep blue had now turned a deep souless black,the same black that Aphrodite saw on Stevie Rae in her vision. I looked over at Aphrodite and then at Stevie Rae both of them giving me a look of fear and looking for guidence though i had no idea what to do or what i meant. Panicked i watch as she sat down and rested her head on Kalona's shoulder. I turned away and looked back at the council who seemed just as startled as us about Neferets marks. I felt Stark take my hand and entwined our fingers i gentely squeezed his and he returned it back, withhis hand in mine i felt calm and at peace, just then the council spoke,

"Zoey Redbird the Council recognises you." With a deep breath i squeezed his hand again and let it go standing to face the most vile, repulsive, powerful immortal that i have ever heard of, who seems to think he loves me when all he brings me is pain and i love Stark, so yeah my chances of conving the council were pretty slim.

"Zoey Redbird why have you called us to this meeting." (Soryy i don't know the names of the council) The one i recognise as Sabine said.

So i took a deep breath and began, i told her all about what happened to Heath and about my trip to the other world and that kalona ws responsible for it all. i then went on to explain Aphrodite's vision ", and so when Stevie Rae pointed to her mark it had gone a soulless black like Neferet's.." here i was cut of by a loud uproar,

"Are you saying that i'm responsile for what is going to happen to Stevie rae," She practically hissed the name " And that she is going to go wild because of me an..." Neferet barked but was cut of by Sabine,

"Neferet the council did not recognise you take your seat!," the words wern't shouted but they held a lot of power and so Neferet seated and Sabine turned back to me, "Go on child."

So i started again " She then started chanting a wierd rhyme and the ground stated to rumble and the mystery person fell through the hole in the ground and it sealed over there head with me running shouting at Stevie Rae and that's when Aphrodite's vision stopped." I took a deep breath and felt entirely drained Sabine looked over at me and motined to sit, i gave a tired nod and sat down Stark looked at me worried i was about to answer when i felt myself falling i was sure i was going to hit the ground but seconds before i felt strong arms around my waist and then i was laid against someone's shoulder whilst i could hear the buzzing of panick.

When i woke up i was laying on a comfy kingsized bed, and i could hear shouting coming from the another room. I opened my eyes to see a wonderful room complete with a chandiler and dresser and what looked like a massive add on bathroom. Startled by my surroundings i got up and made my way to the door that all the shouting was coming from and as i got closer i could recognise voices one was Stark and the other was STevie Rae,

"Urghh why do you always have to be so protective okay fine she fainted two days ago and hasn't woke up yet! But let me see her you haven't let anyone near that room since the meeting, what is that going to acomplish apart from 7 pissed off friends and 1 pissed off warrior! Seriously i'm he BEST friend do you really want that to happen, hmm do you Stark!" 7 friends who in hell was she on about, lets see Damien, Erin, Shaunee, Jack, Aphrodite, Stevie Rae but who was the seventh just then i heard another voice one i didn't expect to hear,

"Stark i know you love her but so does Stevie Rae there best friends, just let her see Zoey so you two can patch things up before Zoey wakes and it just add's to her stress level." DALLAS! O-migawd Dallas thinks of me as a friend! Well that's sweet and he is being reasonable. After two minutes of heavy silience i finally heard Strak sigh and i knew that Dallas had won him over. So i crept back to my bed and got in wondering what she has to say knowing i can't hear her.

I heard the door open and footsteps on the floor but only one set i then felt pressure on the bed by my feet and that's when Stevie Rae started talking,

"Zoey, Zoey if you can me then listen please. I really need to talk to you as soon as you wake up come to my room it's urgent and it cannot wait!" with that she kissed the top of my head and headed for the door but i heard her pause, she called back " and Zoey you really need to work on that 'i'm really asleep thing' okay." and she left.

Stevie Rae POV...

I was sat at the back watching Neferet i saw how she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at Zoey, panicked i quickley glanced at Zoey just in time to see her fall so did Stark and he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Just then everyone started talking at once while Kalona slipped out but i was to nervous to follow him so i ran to Zoey she was unconcious,

"Neferet did this i saw her but it was to late." I whispered to Stark who gave me a strtled look but picked Zoey up anyway already inon what i was going to suggest next, " Take her to the room at the end of the High Council's corridor Neferet cannot get to her there." I finished in a rush as i went to follow where Kalona had gone.

I ran through the halls trying to find where he had gone but i came up empty, i was just about to turn back when i felt a pull towards the roof. Forgetting that it was daylight i ran up the steps and stoped short of a door, i could hear mumbled voices. My heart was beating so fast i swear they would hear hear it so i kept my distance i didnt need to be close to her wat theywere saying they were very clear voices and also voices i recongnised, " Kalona and.... ohhh Rephiam!" Stevie Rae whispered to herself and then she felt it the familiar pull of the imprint her haert could have shattered he had betrayed her and hurt her best friend! he was just like his father she thought angrily.

"Butt Fatttherr, you need me i havee i 'bond' with the red high priestessss" Rephiam slithered, Stevie Rae felt nauseous.  
Stevie Rae could feel Kalona pause to think,

"I supose your right, you have 2 days to getthe information i need! 2 days or your dead to me!" Stevie Rae Heard footstepts get louder and ran as fast as she could down the stairs and back to the main hall she didnt care what Rephiam did next she should have killed him when she had the chance now he was going to hurt Zoey and it was her fault! She should just die herself no-one would miss her not even Zoey she was too busy with Stark these days anyway, yeah it was his fault!! She Shouldnt die he should... Just that one thought stopped her cold she was too far away for anyone to see her but she felt as if all eyes were looking at her, how could she think that maybe she is turning evil!  
She shuddered in the darkness of the shadows some part of her new there was more to it than that and that deep down she really wanted to kill Stark!

* * *

**Gunna try update reall soon so you can have moree.. 3**

**Lovee Y'all Laciie x**


End file.
